The Dark Prime
by Loki Holmes
Summary: Another relic has been discovered and past history's will come to light. When this is over, team Prime will never be the same.
1. Stupid Relics

_**Hey everyone. So this is my first Transformers fiction. I was asked by a guest and a few PM's to write this story and then my sister asked me to write it so hear it is. I really hope you all like this. I am sorry if I did not capture the spirit of the characters but since this is my first try it can only get betterXD**_

_**Please read and review on this story to tell me how I have done. Please tell me if you like this and you think I should continue in a line of Transformers fic or if I should stick with other fiction kingdoms. **_

_**Love Ya'll**_

_** Loki Holmes**_

* * *

It was a normal day at the Autobot base. All of the children were at school, and the rest of Team Prime were doing what they always did around three o'clock. Waiting for their human friends. It hadn't always been this way, but once they had all excepted the children, nothing seemed to be fun without them. Bumblebee had tried to play some video games but without Raf, they seemed quite dull. Bulkhead had been blasting music, but without Miko it was just white noise. Arcee had already broken her fastest record at least eight times, but they seemed hallow and empty without Jack there trying to cling onto her for dear life. There was suddenly a loud beeping coming from Ratchets work station.

"What in the Pit is going on?" Ratchet rushed in and glared at the rest of the team. "If any of you touched something,..."

"Relax your fans Ratch. We were all just lounging around when this 'Con siren went of." Arcee placed her hands on her hips and matched the glare Ratchet was giving her. They seemed to stand there forever before they were broken from the stare contest by the sound of loud peds. A moment later Optimus Prime walked in. Ratchet turned and looked at him then remembered the alarm so he turned to shut it of.

"Optimus. We just got an alert of excessive Decepticon activity, in,..." He paused to look at where they activity was. Optimus walked up closer to get a better look while the rest took a step back. "Bend, Or-e-gon. Huh. What a strange place." Ratchet already knew what he was to do and so did the others. They waited for the few moments it took to have the ground bridge opened.

"Autobots. Move out." At the call of their leader they all transformed and went rushing through the bridge.

_**Transformers Prime!**_

It took mere minuets to dispatch all of the Decepticons that were at their destination. When they were through, they had time to look around at where they were. They had bridged in to a heavily forested aria that was pressed up against a mountain. They decided that it would be best to look around the cave where the Decepticons had been. Once inside they found a whole load of energone that would greatly help their energon supply. And something else.

"Hey, Optimus. We found something." Arcee bent down to look at the object. She moved a rock and dusted of the object a little. "It looks kind of like an Iacon artifact." She heard the loud thumps of the peds walking towards her. She stood up and moved to the side so he could get a better look. He bent down and looked a little closer. It was much bigger then the other four relics had been. It also looked much older. He brushed off more dust and saw that their was a symbol on it.

"Primes." He whispered. Arcee looked at him critically.

"You mean this was placed here by a Prime? How? This world wasn't even,...even around."

"This world was in it's begging stages. A Prime would have been able to send this to this world." The rest of Team Prime were standing around looking at it. Optimus stood up and started to walk away from the relic. Bulkhead went to grab it as Prime walked away. Suddenly their was a ground bridge opening. They suspected that Optimus had called Ratchet for the bridge.

"We must hurry to get it back to base." Arcee ran up to Optimus and grabbed his arm.

"Hay. You okay." He gave her a quizzical look. "I mean, you now, like, um." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"I am fine Arcee. Just a little excited at the prospect of a relic from my ancestors." She looked up at his face. If this was him being a little excited she couldn't imagine him being just plain excited.

"I didn't know Primes could get excited." She gave him a playful smile. They both turned as they heard Bulkhead grunting. He was trying to pry the relic out of the rock. It looked like he was getting no support from Bee who was looking on and laughing his aft off. "You need some help over their Bulk?" He stood up and gave her a vexed look. Optimus walked over to the relic to help.

"It doesn't matter who gets to grab it." Bulkhead crossed his arms over his chassy.

"Bulkhead. It is fine that you can not pick this up. It is not your skill set. Yours is geared towards building and destruction." Optimus reached down and picked up the relic with ease.

"Oh dear Optimus. Is your team really that self conscious that they need your self pity?" They all turned and looked towards the new voice in the cave.

"Megatron." They all transformed their arms into blasters.

"What a warm welcome. Let me reciprocate.' A group of 'Cons seemed to materialize around Megatron and they started to fire at Optimus. Even though he was able to dodge some of the volleys that they fired, but a few hit him and he was forced to drop the relic. When the relic hit the ground its lid fell off. Everything suddenly stopped as the cave became fiscally colder. Both Optimus and Megatron both looked at each other and then at the canister. It was closer to Optimus so he lunged for the relic while Megatron started to shoot at it. Megatron hit the relic but it did little good.

The second Optimus touched the container a white light came from the area of Optimus's spark. The light made there optics overload but after a moment the light was enveloped by a cold darkness. When it cleared all of the 'Cons including Megatron were out cold. They looked over at where Optimus had been and they saw him lying on the ground. He seemed to be unconciouse but he was shaking violently. They all rushed over to him.

"Optimus. Optimus! Ratchet. We have a medical emergency. Optimus is down." Suddenly Ratchet came rushing through the ground bridge. He looked around and when he spotted Optimus he ran straight towards him.

"We need to get him back to base." Everyone just looked at him like they didn't process what he said. "Now!" That seemed to jerk them back to reality and they rushed to help move him back to base. When they arrived back at base they set him down on the berth that was many sizes to small for his frame. The second he was on the berth he stopped shuddering. Everyone paused and looked to Ratchet.

"Well? What happened? Is he okay?" Ratchet started to scan Optimus. He didn't see anything to terrible just that parts of his neural net had been damaged and some even eradicated. He check over the net to make sure that the pathways that were gone weren't all that important. Luckily from what he could tell they were some of his oldest pathways so they were from when he was a very young sparkling. He hid a small smile to think of this big bot as a sparkling. He then turned serious as he turned to the rest of the team.

"First I need to know what happened before I got there." He gave a pointed look at Arcee meaning that he wanted her to explain.

"Well we arrived at the location and found that the 'Cons were going in and out of a cave. We soon killed them and went to look in the cave at what they were doing. We found a whole load of energon and and an old relic. Optimus said that it was an old Prime relic. Bulkhead tried lift it but when he couldn't Optimus came over and pick it up with ease." Ratchet suddenly cut in.

"Wait? You said Bulk couldn't lift it but a Prime could lift up a Prime relic? Didn't that seem suspicious to any one else?" He glared at all of them as they looked to the floor then over at the Prime.

"I really didn't think about it like that. Do, a, um. Do you want me to continue?" He gave her a curt nod as he went back to checking Optimus. "Well then, Megatron and some 'Cons came in and started taking fire at Optimus. He dropped the container it was in and the top fell off. They both went to grab for it but Optimus got their first. But the second he touched time seemed to slow down and suddenly their was a blinding white light that lasted for what seemed like an eon the light was slowly enveloped by darkness." Ratchet gave her a quizzical look but nodded for her to continue. "When it cleared all the 'Cons were down and so was Optimus. And the rest you know."

"Well I scanned him and from what you said it explains some of the nural net decay. The light probably over loaded some of the passages." They all turned and looked at the entrance as an old car came driving in. They saw that it was Jack's mom's car. They heard Ratchet groan and then turn back to Optimus. "Ugh. I can not deal with this today." Once it came to a complete stop all of the children came out and went straight for their guardian, not even noticing the bot on the berth. Ratchet new that if Otimus had been conscious he would have been a little hurt, not that he would ever show it.

"Ratchet? What happened to Optimus?" Ratchet turned to Mrs. Darby. Of course she would notice. It was her job.

"He was injured in the field. I am trying to wake him as we speak. It might be hours before,..." He was cut of by a groan and the creak of metal as Optimus stirred. "Or it might be minuets."


	2. Waking Up

_**Hay everyone. Sorry this has taken so long. I have had a lot on my plate lately and it has just been really hard to find time to update on any of my stories. I will try to do better I promise. I would like to say thank you to all who have read this story and reviewed or even if you didn't review s'all good. A Special shout out to CyberKia, Orthankg1, Tris Hiddelston, and my guest reviewer T.A.R.D.I.S. Thank you all for the amazing reviews. They were absolutely lovely.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers Prime. That belongs to Hasbro and whoever else. **_

_**P.S. I was told by a reliable soure that the correct word in the Transformers dictionary for finger is digit. Now let your dirty minds figure out which I decided against using finger instead of digit in this chapter.  
**_

* * *

Optimus felt his frame starting to restart. It seemed to take way longer then he would like, and after his system had pretty much on lined he felt as if his helm was being crushed by an Insecticon. He let out a small groan. All he really wanted to do was just fall beck into recharge and never come out of it. And he planned on doing just that, except he felt quite cold. When he finally got around to waking, he was going to turn the temperature up.

"Optimus. Hay. Can you hear me? Can you move?"

'_Who was that?' _He recalled the voice. Then it hit him. Every memory. Every conversation. It was Ratchet. _'How did I forget him?'_ He slowly onlined his optics and everything came into focus. Though as it was there seemed to be a sort of dark haze around the edges of his vision. He blinked once. Then twice and the haze seemed to retreat. He started to sit up but felt servos pushing him down. "Hay. You have a concusion. No moving." Optimus hid a smile behing a grimace. Or was it just a grimace.

"How am I supposed to judge weather I can move if you will not allow me to move?" Their was some bite in his tone which made Ratchet pause for a moment. He decided that it was just him waking up.

"Pu-lease. I am the one who will determine whether you can move or not." Everyone paused to think about what was just said.

"Ratchet. That makes no sense. Like, no sense." He glared at Arcee as he turned around to one of his medical screens grumbling something about them not making sense. Arcee rolled her optics.

"So. How you feeling boss man?" Bulkhead asked as he helped Optimus to sit up even though Ratchet protested. He felt much better now but he still felt quite cold. And his spark chamber felt, different. That was the only word that could describe it. It still felt the same, but their was something else their that he just couldn't put his finger on. And it made him feel weird, but as usual, he would not tell Ratchet about this. Or anyone for that matter.

"Better then a few moments ago. Are any of you hurt?" Ratchet smiled at that. Even if Optimus were in a critical condition, he would always ask after others well being. He quickly lost that smile, as he was finally able to run a scan on Optimus. He had run into some sort of interference earlier. _'Scraping earth technology' _

"Optimus. Do you happen to have a slight helm-ach at the moment in you neural net?" Now that he thought about it, he did feel a sort of dull throb, coursing through his net.

"Yes. Have you figured out why that is the case?" He lifted a servo to his helm to try to alleviate some of the pain. As usual, it did nothing to help.

"Well it seems that your neural net is starting to create new path ways, and that in the process is destroying older path ways." Optimus looked a little concerned over what was just said.

"Wait. Pause all this science mumbojumbo. What is a neural net?" Ratchet and Optimus looked over at Miko and the other children. After her quick outburst, she looked a little embarrassed. Optimus gave her a slight smile then looked back to Ratchet a nodded for him to explain.

"A neural net is where we Autobots store all of our memory's and everything that we have learned. As we grow from sparkilings our neural net begins to grow and expand so that we are able to store more knowledge." He was about to continue when Rafael cut him off.

"So your neural net is like a brain?" Ratchet scowled and was about to speak but Optimus cut him off.

"Yes. Our nets are very similar to the human brain."

"Yes and as I was saying, when we get to a certain stage in our lives, our net stops growing." He turned back to the screens and continued. "Which is why I find it odd that your net has started to grow again. And the new net seems to be destroying some of the older strands." Optimus raised an optics brow.

"This has happened to me once before. When the counsel decided I was to be the next Prime, they made my neural net expand so that when I was given all the knowledge of the Primes, it would not,.." He paused for a moment realizing where he had been going. He had no slaging idea, why all of the sudden he would start to talk about his past. _'They did this without your consent you know.' _

_"Exactly. If they had asked," _Ratchet seemed to see that he was lost in thought so he decided to start again.

"This expansion doesn't seem to be doing any harm. It's only destroying pathways from when you were young sparkling. I only wish I could explain why your net is growing again and so fast."

"PRIME! PRIME! Where are you?" Ratchet held back a groan as he heard the usual greeting given to his leader by Agent Fowler. _'Why is it that such small beings can 'cause such neural pain?' _

"Agent Fowler please. Keep your voice lowered. It is ever so obnoxious." All he got was a glare. He turned back to the tiny human and crossed his arm struts, glaring back at the human. Fowler was about to say something that was sure to be nasty when Optimus cut him off.

"Agent Fowler. What is it that you need." The glare that had been pointed at Ratchet now turned to Optimus.

"Well for starters you can explain why there are two Rock Em Sock Em Robots are tearing up the desert while you just sit here on your over sized aft and do nothing about it?" Ratchet was about to say something when something happened that had never happened before. Optimus raised his voice at a human.

"After all my team has done for you and your world, you still question us? My team has saved your life on countless occasions and you still find it pertinent to berate us. Leave our base now and let us get back to our work." Fowler seemed to be taken aback by this. He turned away and and walked towards the stairs.

"This isn't over Prime."

"Yes it is. And you shall from now on refer to me as Optimus Prime. My true title." Agent Fowler arrived at the lift and looked back in disgust at Optimus as the doors closed. Optimus was taken aback by his own words and lifted a hand to his helm. "Now Ratchet. I want to you to go and scan the planet and tell me where and who is causing us so much trouble. Everyone else will be on stand by." Everyone seemed to want to leave the room after that so they all scurried away to do whatever they decided to do. Ratchet went to scan the planet which left Optimus alone to think. _'What is happening to me?'_


End file.
